Gli esuli disillusi
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: Son odeur emplit la pièce et le fait suffoquer. Des années qu'il n'a pas senti ce parfum si particulier. Il renifle alors, ce qui, avant, lui tordait l'estomac. Il oublie qu'il est un exilé et que jamais il ne reverra sa patrie. Elle sent si bon le jasmin.
1. Le bonheur sentait le jasmin

**Disclaimer:** JKR, encore et toujours.

**Bande-son:** Skinny love, de Bon Iver.

* * *

**GLI ESULI DISILLUSI**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Le bonheur sentait le jasmin

.

.

L'hôpital était gigantesque, imposant et surtout très blanc. Elle se sentait comme chez elle, dans ce genre de bâtiment. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas de « chez elle » à proprement parler puisqu'elle n'avait fait que voyager durant ces cinq dernières années.

Elle adressa un sourire aux réceptionnistes, qui, lorsqu'elles la reconnurent, le lui rendirent chaleureusement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau d'en face, celui du directeur. Y frappant deux coups, la brune poussa enfin la porte lorsqu'on le lui y autorisa.

Le bureau était simple, lumineux et très blanc, à l'image du reste du bâtiment. Hermione adressa un sourire à celui qui allait devenir son patron pour les quelques mois à venir puis se présenta :

« Buongiorno, sono Hermione Granger. »

Elle eut presque envie de rire d'elle-même. Son accent n'avait pas changé d'un poil ; toujours aussi misérable. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas foulé le sol Italien. Des dizaines d'années, même. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, c'était en compagnie de ses parents. Elle devait avoir dix ans, si ce n'est moins.

Le directeur, en costume, leva les bras au ciel, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui administra à un baise-main, faisant légèrement rougir Hermione qui finit néanmoins par sourire. Les Italiens avaient beau être de vrais machos, ils n'en restaient pas moins galants.

« Parlate Italiano signora ? », demanda t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire confus et ajouta : « Solo un poco. »

Il acquiesça, pas gêné outre mesure par cette barrière linguistique. Lui désignant un siège pour qu'elle puisse prendre place, il revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Je suis Alfonso Di Giovanni, directeur de cet hôpital de Médicomagie. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Granger. », se présenta t-il, dans un anglais très incertain.

« Moi de même. », répondit-elle simplement.

« Nous avons été informés la semaine dernière de votre présence en Italie pour les quatre mois à venir. Je suis ravi, absolument ravi, de vous accueillir dans mon établissement. Nous avons tant entendu parler de vous, que ce soit dans les journaux, à la radio ou bien sur tous nos nouveaux téléviseurs magiques, on loue votre savoir ainsi que les miracles que vous accomplissez ! »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fut clairement embarrassée par tant d'éloges. Elle en avait pourtant entendu beaucoup, mais elle ne se faisait jamais à l'idée de susciter tant d'admiration. A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans un nouveau pays, c'était la même chose.

« Ravi, enchanté, choisissez la formule qui vous plaît, mais c'est pour moi un très grand honneur de vous recevoir dans nos locaux ! » ajouta-t-il, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. « J'ai organisé une réunion du personnel hier pour planifier les modalités de votre venue. Il a été convenu que vous serez Chef de la section magie noire du centre. Bâtiment B, deuxième étage. Votre sous-chef sera Marco Rossolini, il vous aidera à vous familiariser avec les lieux ainsi qu'avec la langue. Et puis si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit, sachez qu'il sera à votre entière disposition à tout moment. »

Hermione se trémoussa sur son siège, tout en jouant avec ses mains. Dans chaque pays où elle mettait les pieds, il fallait qu'on lui propose un poste dans la section magie noire. Elle acquiesça cependant, essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçue.

Alfonso regarda sa montre et s'agita quelques secondes après. Il attrapa un dossier sur son bureau, se leva de son fauteuil et contourna le bureau pour rejoindre Hermione. Après l'avoir aidée à se relever, le directeur la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Il s'inclina bien bas, déposa un délicat baiser sur le dos sa main et lui adressa un dernier sourire.

« Je suis infiniment navré de devoir vous quitter si rapidement mademoiselle, mais il se trouve j'ai un rendez-vous important dans quelques minutes à peine. Vous commencez votre service demain, par contre. Profitez de cette belle journée pour vous balader dans la ville ! »

Hermione opina, souriante puis tourna des talons après l'avoir salué une dernière fois. A mi-chemin, Alfonso l'interpella et, dans un rire, lui lança :

« Benvenuti a Firenze ! »

.

.

.

Hermione profita du reste de sa matinée pour visiter le quartier sorcier autour de l'hôpital. Tout ici respirait la joie de vivre, la gaieté. Les gens lui souriaient courtoisement, sans l'apostropher pour un autographe ou l'agresser d'une quelconque manière. Les italiens ne se bousculaient pas dans les rues, et s'ils leur arrivaient de le faire, ils s'en excusaient immédiatement.

L'Anglaise s'installa dans un bar et commanda un simple jus de raisin. Assise sur la terrasse, elle savoura les rayons de soleil, les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons. Hermione vécut pleinement cet instant, et l'imprégna dans sa mémoire comme le souvenir d'un de ses plus beaux voyages.

Elle aimait l'Italie.

.

.

.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la terrasse du bar pour s'engager sur la chaussée, un grand homme musclé à la peau ébène la bouscula par inadvertance et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Scusami signora, sono molto maldestro! », s'excusa t-il.

Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'une toute autre planète. Elle n'avait plus vu ce visage depuis des années. Par Merlin ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer ! La brune l'enlaça alors vivement, sous le coup de l'émotion. Des années, oui...

« Signora ? », demanda le métis, confus.

Elle rit, et les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent. Il s'écarta d'elle mais garda ses mains sur ses bras et la détailla sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle lui souriait doucement.

« Granger ? »

L'Anglaise lui adressa alors son plus beau sourire et la serra a nouveau dans ses bras, humant son parfum.

Le bonheur sentait le jasmin.

.

.

.

Ils riaient comme deux bons vieux amis venant de se retrouver, et dans le fond, Hermione sentait que c'était vrai. Ils étaient de vieilles connaissances qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années.

Blaise consulta soudainement sa montre, comme l'avait fait plus tôt Alfonso, et fronça les sourcils en poussant un juron. Il était en retard.

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'accorder que si peu de temps aujourd'hui Granger. J'ai des millier de choses à faire et Théo m'attend depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Je sens qu'il va me découper en morceaux si je ne me dépêche pas de le rejoindre. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée : « Tu as peur de lui, maintenant ? » Elle comprit ensuite, et son visage s'éclaira : « Il est à Florence lui aussi ? »

Le métis hocha vivement la tête, consultant à nouveau sa montre. Il attrapa sa veste et termina son Whisky Pur-feu en vitesse.

« J'y vais. Mais passe ce soir à la villa – et ne dis pas non ! J'habite au 7, via Rafaello, dans le quartier du stade de Quidditch, à même pas dix minutes d'ici. Transplane. On se voit ce soir, pour sept heures! »

Et il s'envola comme l'oiseau instable qu'il était.

.

.

.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, et admira son reflet. Elle le faisait peu, son reflet l'important peu de manière générale, mais elle s'autorisait un petit écart de temps en temps. L'ex-Gryffondors'était coupé les cheveux quelques semaines auparavant et les années avaient fait leur travail sur l'indomptable chevelure qu'elle arborait lors de ses premières années à Poudlard.

Sa tignasse n'était plus, et ses cheveux formaient de jolies boucles. Une certaine touffe persistait au réveil mais elle s'arrangeait à aplatir un peu le tout brossant. Ses cheveux s'étaient un peu éclaircis, aussi, ses reflets caramels s'étant multipliés depuis ses derniers mois passés sous le soleil brûlant du Sénégal.

Sa peau était tannée, ce qui faisait disparaître ses quelques tâches de rousseur. Ses pommettes étaient toujours aussi hautes, mais ses joues restaient à jamais creusées depuis la guerre. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment repris tous les kilos perdus au cour de la bataille et sa cicatrice au bras n'avait pas disparu. Une marque indélébile de magie noire, témoignage de guerre un peu blanchi, à jamais tatoué sur son épiderme. Cette marque faisait désormais partie intégrante de ce qu'elle était.

Hermione portait une jolie robe noire, ce soir-là, optant pour un style tout en simplicité et discrétion. Elle ne s'était appliquée qu'une légère touche de mascara pour faire ressortir ses yeux chocolat en amande, mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le maquillage, les artifices.

La brune s'observa un peu plus que nécessaire puis pinça des lèvres, indécise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau. Peut-être même qu'elle se trouvait jolie. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle ne pouvait plus tellement savoir. Se sentir belle, désirable, était une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des décennies.

.

.

.

« Benvenuti a casa ! », s'exclama Blaise d'un ton enjoué.

Théodore apparut derrière lui, tout sourire, le regard un peu mélancolique. Il la pris dans ses bras, faisant durer leur étreinte. Lui aussi huma son parfum, s'abreuvant longuement de cette effluve qui lui avait manqué.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Hermione admira la beauté des lieux. C'était une villa blanche spacieuse et éclairée, décorée bien évidemment à l'italienne. La jeune médicomage s'extasia devant les illustres peintures de Rafaello et Leonardo da Vinci exposées le long des corridors. Elle se doutait évidemment que ce n'était que des reproductions et non des vraies. Hermione se demandait aussi comment ils en étaient arrivés à posséder des tableaux moldus. Attardant son regard sur le mobilier, elle supposa qu'il devait dater de l'époque de la Renaissance. La brune prit enfin place tout en lançant des coups d'oeils tout autour d'elle, subjuguée par la beauté des lieux.

« Cette villa est dans ma famille depuis presque un siècle et demi. La famille de ma mère vit en Italie depuis presque trois siècles maintenant. »

Hermione acquiesça, un peu distraite, puis hocha à nouveau la tête lorsqu'il lui offrit quelque chose à boire.

« Non pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir de te revoir Granger, mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » lui demanda alors Théodore.

Cette-dernière entortilla ses mains et accepta volontiers le verre que Blaise lui tendait.

« Je suis ici pour quatre mois, au centre de médicomagie Santo Petrova. Je suppose que vous savez que... »

« Tu fais le tour du monde ? », l'interrompit Théodore.

« Tu fais la une des journaux sorciers au moins une fois par mois Granger, comment te louper ? », ajouta l'Italien.

Hermione soupira puis secoua la tête, peu à l'aise face à cette nouvelle célébrité à laquelle elle peinait à s'adapter pleinement.

« 'Hermione Granger, nouveau miracle au Sénégal, à l'hôpital Saint-Luc !' clamait le dernier journal que j'ai lu. », continua le brun.

Il eut un petit rire, rapidement suivi par les deux autres. Hermione posa de nouveau ses yeux sur eux tout en buvant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille puis demanda enfin :

« Et vous ? »

Blaise et Théodore se consultèrent du regard, dans un air de connivence, avant de répondre en même temps.

« On profite de notre exil. »

Ils allaient ajouter quelque chose d'autre lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, les faisant tous les trois se retourner dans un même mouvement.

« Zab, j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu mon... »

Le blond se stoppa, pétrifié. Ses yeux gris restèrent figés sur l'invitée une minute toute entière puis son regard oscilla entre ses deux comparses, comme attendant qu'on lui explique. Zabini lui lança un regard navré lui signifiant clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il rentre si tôt.

« ...affaire. », acheva t-il.

Hermione, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager à son tour, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Malfoy finit par passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux puis balança ses clés sur un meuble, au hasard. Il finit par s'approcher du groupe, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant toujours fermement sa baguette.

« Granger. », la salua-t-il enfin.

.

.

* * *

Tuez-moi, achevez-moi, je sais pas, faites quelque chose mais empêchez-moi d'écrire. J'ai presque terminé de rédiger cette fanfiction (qui ne contiendra pas plus de cinq chapitres, un petit amuse-gueule sans doute), et je m'étais jurée de ne pas la poster avant d'avoir finit, pour pouvoir poster toutes les deux semaines, mais comme **IACB**, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous pondre des petits trucs comme ça, par-ci, par-là. Enfin bref, je posterai toutes les deux semaines et tout le monde sera content !

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ?**

Nia

* * *

**Lexique** (pour ceux qui ne parlent pas un mot d'Italien, hihihi)

Buongiorno, sono Hermione Granger. - _Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger._

Parlate Italiano Signora ? - _Vous parlez Italien Madame ?_

Solo un poco - _Seulement un peu_

Benvenuti a Firenze - _Bienvenue à Florence_

Scusami signora, sono molto maldestro! - _Excusez moi Madame, je suis très maladroit !_

Benvenuti a casa ! - _Bienvenue à la maison !_


	2. Libres et désillusionnés

**Disclaimer: **JKR, encore et toujours.

**Bande-son: **The Wolves (Act I and II), de **Bon Iver**

* * *

**GLI ESULI DISILLUSI**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Libres et désillusionnés

.

.

« Tu te souviens ? Oh Théo tu te souviens lorsque Pansy est descendue en sous-vêtements parce que Daphné avait mis le feu à son armoire et déchiré son uniforme pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche ? On avait tellement ri ! Et Pansy qui criait partout, qui courait après Astoria pour assassiner Daphné ! Elle la coursait en sous-vêtements, tout le monde la regardait, mais elle s'en fichait car tout ce qui lui importait, elle, c'était d'égorger Daphné ! »

Blaise riait, il riait si fort qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il avait envie de pleurer en se rappelant toutes ces années d'insouciance. Théo s'esclaffait aussi, les larmes aux yeux. Draco ricanait, parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre, et Hermione les regardait, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Ils étaient beaux et libres.

Lorsque Théo s'essuya les yeux, un sourire hilare aux lèvres, Hermione remarqua qu'il ne pleurait pas uniquement à cause de ce souvenir. Il pleurait Pansy. Il en était sûrement de même pour Blaise, mais elle n'osa pas se tourner vers lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de la pleurer auparavant. Alors ils la pleuraient ce soir, au milieu des rires. Car il était moins douloureux de pleurer son souvenir en riant. Mais les larmes coulaient, traîtresses.

Pansy ne reviendrait jamais.

Et elle leur manquait, terriblement.

.

.

.

« Et toi alors Granger ? Rien de palpitant à nous raconter ? Je suis sûr que tu ne manques pas d'anecdotes croustillantes à propos de Potter et Weasley, pourtant! », demanda Blaise.

Hermione fixa distraitement le vase en cristal derrière Théo, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle se souvenait d'une légion d'instants mémorables, à vrai dire, ils jaillissaient tous de sa mémoire, pêle-mêle. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur raconter concrètement. Elle avait envie de se confier à eux comme ils venaient de le faire.

« Est-ce que tu les vois toujours d'ailleurs ? », s'enquit Théo.

A côté de lui, Draco était silencieux. Un peu trop, peut-être. Mais il écoutait, aux aguets. Et intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Un brasier le consumait à petit feu et il ne savait pas comment éteindre cet incendie qui se propageait dans son corps tout entier.

« Harry a eu un fils, il y a peu. Il s'appelle James. », se contenta-t-elle simplement de répondre.

Son auditoire l'observa, intrigué. L'Hermione qu'ils avaient connu auparavant se serait empressé d'accompagner sa nouvelle d'une large palette de détails mais celle-ci restait évasive, se contentant d'énoncer le strict minimum. La Gryffondor n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup parlé durant la soirée.

« Et Weasley ? »

C'était Draco. Sans même se tourner vers lui, Hermione avait reconnu le son de sa voix. Froide, traînante, volontairement désintéressée. Même au beau milieu d'une foule, la brune l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Hermione leva lentement les yeux vers lui et croisa de plein fouet ses iris métallique perçants.

« Je crois que Ron fréquente quelqu'un depuis un bout de temps. Elle s'appelle Hanna, si je me souviens bien. »

Elle était évasive, une fois de plus. Mais peut-être n'en savait-elle pas plus que ce qu'elle leur disait ?

« Tu ne leur parles plus beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? », osa enfin demander Théo.

Hermione ne se contenta que de hocher la tête et Théodore sut qu'il était temps d'arrêter de la questionner. Mais Draco n'était pas du même avis. Draco n'était jamais du même avis.

« Pourquoi ? »

Froid, toujours froid. Et Hermione la voyait bien, cette petite lueur qui dansait dans les prunelles de Draco, la défiant de ne pas lui répondre. Théodore voulait le sommer d'arrêter et Blaise ne pensait qu'une chose : _enfoiré_.

« Nous avons eu un petit différent, il y a quelques années. » dit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait revenir à la charge.

« À propos de quoi ? », insista-t-il alors, s'attirant le regard incendiaire de Blaise.

Hermione attrapa son verre de vin sur la table et en but une gorgée. Elle regarda successivement Blaise, puis Théo, sans pour autant les appeler muettement à l'aide. La brune se contentait que de les regarder, tout simplement. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Draco, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« C'était il y a deux ans, quand je suis rentrée de Slovaquie. Harry et Ginny essayaient d'avoir un enfant, mais... Ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ronald rentrait tout juste de la coupe du monde de Quidditch à laquelle Ginny n'avait pas pu participer parce qu'elle s'était blessée. Ron et moi logions chez eux, pour quelques semaines. J'ai... Disons que je ne m'entendais plus très bien avec Ginny depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer également et un jour j'ai voulu m'interposer. Je n'ai pourtant pris le parti de personne, mais elle s'est énervée et s'est retournée contre moi. Harry a bien essayé de la calmer, mais elle est devenue folle de rage et elle lui a finalement demandé de choisir…. »

« Choisir quoi ? », coupa Blaise.

« Entre elle est moi. », répondit Hermione tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle but à nouveau une gorgée de vin puis continua :

« Elle a gagné. Je suis repartie en voyage, et je ne fais que très peu d'escales désormais. »

Un ange passa, laissant un silence lourd et gênant s'installer pour la première fois dans la pièce.

« Comment a-t-il pu la choisir ? »

Draco. Encore et toujours Draco et ses questions provocatrices.

« Je faisais le tour du monde, Ron voyageait beaucoup lui aussi. Harry aime Ginny et elle était la seule personne présente à ses côtés à ce moment là. Il a toujours rêvé de fonder une famille et elle était prête à lui offrir une. »

« Il regrette. », assura l'ex-Serpentard.

Comment des ennemis pouvaient-ils si bien se connaître ? Hermione savait que Draco en connaissait beaucoup sur Harry, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le cerne avec autant de justesse.

« Je devais être la marraine de James. Elle a refusé. », continua Hermione.

« La garce. », siffla Blaise.

Draco ne tenait plus sur sa chaise, partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et celle de chasser Hermione de cette maison. Il s'était pourtant douté qu'elle finirait par venir un jour ici, en Italie, mais il avait prié tous les soirs pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

« Je pense qu'Harry s'en veut, depuis. », avoua Hermione. « Mais il a finalement une famille. Peut-être que cela le rend enfin heureux. »

« Potter te considérait comme une sœur Granger, il aurait donné sa foutue vie d'Élu pour t'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde et te protéger de la guerre. Tu étais _sa_ famille. », affirma Théo.

« Nous ne sommes pas frères de sang. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner la famille qu'il attendait. », rétorqua Hermione.

« C'était tout comme ! », argua Blaise. « Les gens vous appelaient le Trio d'Or mais vous étiez loin d'être ça. Vous étiez deux plus un. Le lien qui te reliait à Potter était un lien unique. »

Hermione leur adressa un très faible sourire. Ils avaient plus ou moins raison, mais le trio avait existé. Il s'était certes effiloché, puis brisé, mais il avait existé.

Il y eut un second silence, un peu moins gênant que le précédent, mais toujours aussi pesant.

« Alors, ces anecdotes ? », plaisanta Blaise.

Ils rirent encore, et cette fois-ci, ce fut de vrais rires, sans mélancolie.

.

.

.

« Je crois que je vais partir. Je travaille demain matin. », annonça Hermione tout en terminant sa tasse de café.

« Il est hors de question que tu dormes à l'hôtel ! Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu es là, mais cette villa est bien assez grande pour nous quatre alors je vais t'accompagner chercher tes affaires et tu vas dormir ici ! », s'exclama immédiatement Blaise.

Théodore opina en souriant tandis que Draco fusillait l'italien du regard. Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre.

La proposition était alléchante et elle avait vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec eux – d'autant plus que dormir ici lui permettrait d'économiser l'hôtel. Mais il y avait Draco.

Encore et toujours le même problème. Hermione pensait, qu'après toutes ces années, elle aurait su contenir ses émotions, oublier et _l'_oublier. Mais le voir là, assis en face d'elle, alors qu'elle n'avait passé ces cinq dernières années qu'à espérer, rêver de le revoir, la bouleversait toujours autant.

Elle les regarda tous, un à un, tout en pesant le pour et le contre de cette invitation puis rencontra enfin le regard indéchiffrable du blond.

« Ok. », finit-elle par accepter. « Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Draco l'observa, surpris, mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître. Blaise attrapa sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils aux alentours et l'enfila, prêt à partir. Alors qu'ils allaient passer le pas de la porte, la voix polaire de Draco retentit depuis le hall d'entrée.

« Laisse Zab, je vais l'accompagner. »

.

.

.

Hermione inséra sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et Draco suivit chacun de ses mouvements. Il s'abreuvait de son effluve, de ses gestes, de ses sons.

Il admirait la courbe de ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait devant lui, il soupirait presque d'extase au son de ses talons sur la marbre blanc du hall _Viaggio_, il respirait l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, gravait dans ses mémoires chacune de ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'elle était elle.

Elle lui avait manqué. Terriblement. Et il ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant. La sensation de manque était brûlante dans sa poitrine, elle comprimait son cœur et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il voulait passer une main dans ses cheveux, laisser glisser sa paume contre sa chute de reins, revoir les deux grains de beauté qu'elle portait sur le flan gauche.

Il ressentait le besoin impérial de la toucher, de la faire sienne à nouveau, de renouer avec ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Et ça le consumait de l'intérieur. Il ne trouverait jamais la paix dans le flots de sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Il s'efforçait de garder une respiration régulière, de calmer le tambourinement incessant dans sa cage thoracique et de paraître aussi froid que d'habitude. Le masque qu'il portait ne tombait pas, mais il s'effilochait de minutes en minutes.

Obsédé. Siphonné. Renversé. Consumé. Envoûté.

_Foutue Granger._

.

.

.

« Désolé pour le bazar, je fais toujours ça quand j'arrive quelque part et je range plus tard. », dit Hermione, mettant fin au silence.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, balayant la chambre d'un regard indifférent. Un lit deux places, deux tables de nuit. Elle avait commandé une chambre double. Pensait-elle y emmener quelqu'un ?

Il continua son observation, faisant fit du petit picotement dans le bas de son estomac, et remarqua, posée sur la table de nuit, la gourmette en or de Blaise.

Cinq ans et elle trimbalait toujours cette babiole avec elle comme une pierre précieuse ou il ne savait quel autre porte-bonheur. Elle y semblait toujours aussi attachée puisqu'elle s'empressa de la glisser dans une petite boîte avant de la jeter dans sa valise.

Draco secoua la tête, désespéré. Si elle empaquetait le tout à la main, ils allaient y passer la nuit.

« Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette, Granger ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de se saisir de baguette, lançant un sortilège informulé sur ses affaires qui, immédiatement, se rangèrent d'elles-même dans ses valises. Elle attendit quelques minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, que le tout soit empaqueté avant de rétrécir ses bagages et de les fourrer ensuite dans son sac à main.

Ils sortirent en silence, et elle accepta avec un peu de réticence le bras que lui offrit Draco pour transplaner. Ils étaient venus à pieds, s'étaient parfois effleurés, mais rien de plus, et ils étaient restés silencieux tout le long du trajet mais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras droit, l'électricité refit surface.

Si leurs esprits ne répondaient pas, leurs corps, eux, le faisaient.

.

.

.

« Vous revoilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps ? », s'exclama Blaise. « Oh et puis je m'en fiche, vous êtes là, c'est le principal. Hermione, désolé, mais Théo est parti se coucher, il a un rendez-vous important demain matin. », ajouta-t-il avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur à la mention du rendez-vous de Théo mais ne commenta pas parce qu'elle savait que Blaise allait finir par répondre à sa question muette.

« T'occupe ! », dit-il. « On discutera de ça demain. »

Draco, toujours tendu comme un fil de fer, s'appuya contre le mur, visiblement ennuyé par cet échange. Il jouait bien. Très bien même, voir un peu trop et Blaise ne pu que constater qu'il surjouait. Il avait simplement envie de lui coller une bonne baffe pour faire dégager cet air de suffisance sur son visage. Blaise détestait que Draco se comporte comme ça avec eux.

« Draco, tu montres sa chambre à Hermione. Luvia a préparé celle juste en face de la tienne. »

Il n'avait, tout d'un coup, plus du tout envie de le baffer. Le visage de Draco était devenu blême -encore plus que d'habitude- l'espace d'un millième de seconde, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il acquiesce. Le regard qu'il envoya à son ami signifiait clairement à Blaise qu'il allait se venger et que ça sentait, très, très mauvais pour lui.

.

.

.

« S'il n'y avait que moi tu serais déjà nue et gémissante. », balança Draco sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils parlaient du soleil et du beau temps pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers de marbre guidant aux chambres.

« Pardon ? », s'étouffa-t-elle presque.

« Ne fais pas la sourde Granger, je sais que tu as très bien entendu, sinon pourquoi rougirai-tu comme tu le fais là ? Fait-il si chaud ou est-ce parce que moi, je suis si près de toi ? », demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Hermione ne répondit rien et ne prit même pas la peine de s'éloigner de lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il continuerait obstinément à s'avancer. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et Draco lui désigna une magnifique porte blanche à la poignée en or.

« C'est ta chambre. », commenta-t-il.

Aussitôt, le regard d'Hermione dévia sur la porte d'en face qu'elle savait être celle menant à la chambre Draco. Pas dupe, il ajouta : « Tu veux peut-être visiter la mienne ? Elles sont identiques, mais on ne sait jamais... »

Pourquoi, par Merlin, agissait-il comme ça maintenant alors qu'il n'avait presque pas parlé lors du repas et qu'il ne lui avait pas décroché un mot pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel ? Tenait-il tant que ça à ce qu'elle ne rêve que de lui cette nuit alors qu'il devait pertinemment se douter que c'était ce qu'elle faisait chaque soir depuis des années ?

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais revenus en Angleterre ? », finit-elle par demander.

Draco s'éloigna d'elle, posa une main sur la clenche de la porte de sa propre chambre et répondit, visiblement agacé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la définition du mot 'exil' ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, et ajouta sur un ton plus doux : « C'est juste que... après toutes ces années, vous auriez pu faire une demande, et je suis persuadée que même sans cette demande, vous auriez trouvé un moyen pour revenir en Angleterre ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une journée. »

Draco ancra ses yeux métalliques dans ceux chocolats brillants d'Hermione et cette échange silencieux dura longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cligne des paupières.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffra dedans, sans un mot.

.

.

.

_**Exil. **Situation de quelqu'un qui est expulsé ou obligé de vivre hors de sa patrie état qui en résulte._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Avec un énorme retard -je sais mais j'ai une excuse-, voici donc le second chapitre de cette histoire. Comme je le disais, j'ai une panne internet depuis plus de trois semaines et demi, et bien avant ça, j'étais débordée par les cours. Je m'excuse encore et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

**Une review et vous pourrez dormir avec Blaise ou Théo !**


End file.
